


Claridad

by Esplandian



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Brotherhood, Brotherly Affection, Chinese Mythology & Folklore, Erotica, F/M, Immortality, Intrigue, Lemon, Multi, Necrophilia, One Night Stands, Pansexual Character, Political Alliances, Sex, Western, Wuxia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esplandian/pseuds/Esplandian
Summary: Un retiro forzado de su carrera profesional por "asuntos familiares" lo lleva a cuestionarse la desmedida lealtad que le profesa a su hermano mayor. Siendo un mero peón en las intrigas palaciegas, Tao no tiene interés en el complot que se perfila para destronar al Emperador. Acostarse con la mujer que pretende su hermano es su manera de evadirse y de expresar su descontento. LEMON.
Relationships: Tao Pai Pai/Colonel Violet





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios y TOEI Animation.
> 
> La presente historia está situada en el universo alterno de la tercera película de Dragon Ball, "Una Aventura Mística". Un dedicatoria especial para Iluvendure: gracias por ser mi Beta no oficial y por apoyarme incondicionalmente en esta locura; es un honor que la Diosa del Crack Dragon Ballero, la autora de «Casamentera» (Bills x Princesa Serpiente) y «Sólido como una droga» apruebe un crack como este. Gracias totales.
> 
> Ahora si, a descender al infiernogro: habrá Lemon y galletitas

**CLARIDAD**

**0: Prólogo**

Un Darkfic de Dragon Ball

por

_Esplandián_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_«Lo oscuro acabamos viéndolo; lo completamente claro_ _lleva_ _más tiempo».  
_ **— _Edward R. Murrow_**

* * *

Ni el _dim sum_ ni el té habían bastado para llenar el vacío que se expandía, segundo a segundo, dentro de su pecho.

—¿Una botella? ¿Realmente escuche bien, señor?—le cuestionó el cantinero de bigote blanco, titubeando, por identificarlo como un cliente usual, que por décadas se ha limitado sólo a la comida.

—Sí, de lo que sea que haga el mejor trabajo nublándome la mente.

Moderación, disciplina, y obediencia lo habían conducido a una existencia vivida a medias y para otros. Veinte años de carrera profesional, eso cumplía hoy: el mismo día que tenía que retirarse forzosamente por «cuestiones familiares».

«¿Me acabas de pedir que deje mi profesión para ayudarte a buscar copias de esta bagatela?»

«Esta bagatela, Pai Pai, ser una esfera del dragón: juntar siete y poder _hacel_ _cualquiel_ deseo realida'. ¿Tú ayudarme o no?».

Sin paga de por medio, como era su costumbre; obligándolo por juramento a contribuir a una causa, a un fin, que le es totalmente inconsecuente. ¡Las cosas que se llegan a hacer por la familia, o los seres queridos!

La intensidad con la que resentía a su hermano era tan sólo comparable a la adoración que le profesaba. Pero este _funeral_ , en honor a su carrera, es un momento privado que no quiere compartir con él, de entre todas las personas: invitar al verdugo al velorio es, llanamente, de mal gusto...

Tal vez pudo visitar a Gero en su laboratorio, o a su cliente más antiguo —el Señor Vodka— en su bar en la Ciudad del Sur; quizá esperar a que algún infortunado le buscara pleito para divertirse de la forma más sangrienta posible—nunca faltaba el payaso que se burlara de su peinado o su ropa—, y cerrar con broche de oro lo único que le traía un poco de felicidad y un sentido de competencia: su trabajo. Pero la premura lo obligaba a conformarse con la soledad y un anónimo local de la Capital del Este.

En sus dos décadas como profesional, aunque había alcanzado las más grandes distinciones en su oficio, no había logrado entablar amistad alguna: no tenía a ningún amigo verdadero a quien pudiera invitar a beber con él.

Ya no importaba, nada importaba, y podía empinar toda la botella de etílico _baijui_ de una vez, sin consideraciones por las consecuencias de manchar su intachable reputación, ni de arruinar su garganta.

—Salud, por mí, el Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo, el Gran Tao Pai Pai—se congratula, entre sarcasmo y amargura al descorchar la botella el solo, dando el primer trago para embotar, de una vez por todas, a aquella terrible claridad...


	2. Cuestión de indiscreción

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violeta le hace una pregunta a Tao. La pregunta no es indiscreta, pero la respuesta si lo es...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios y TOEI Animation.
> 
> La presente historia está situada en el universo alterno de la tercera película de Dragon Ball, "Una Aventura Mística".

**«CLARIDAD»**

**I: Cuestión de indiscreción**

**.**

Un darkfic de la Escuela Grulla

por

_Esplandián_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_« Si debes ser indiscreto, se discreto en tu indiscreción»._   
**― _Mark Twain_**

* * *

La lluvia había facilitado el ingreso del estrambótico trío que se encargaría de la construcción del radar; el Palacio Imperial no era resguardado con tanto recelo por el General Blue, y el crepitar del agua enmascaraba más fácilmente las pisadas en la oscuridad; nadie se percataría o inquiriría sobre ellos, menos con un miembro de la propia guardia escoltándolos. Guiarlos hasta la comodidad de un laboratorio equipado fue una tarea fácil.

De todos los trabajos secundarios que hacía para su hermano, nunca había considerado "niñera" como uno de tantos...

—Mire Gran Pilaf, todo aquí es nuevo,¡ni siquiera tenemos uno de estos en casa! ¿no es fantástico? ¡Guau!

Lidiar con estupideces infantiles —como las pequeñas danzas de triunfo del duende y su mascota ninja alrededor de una consola— estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia, casi tanto como la no muy secreta parcialidad que su esbirro femenino tenía por la única humana no antropomorfa de esa banda de payasos...

—Qué bonita eres, gatita. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Mai...—la muchacha baja la cabeza abochornada; la bruna cabellera lacia cayendo sobre un sonrojado rostro, del que la inexperiencia no podría ocultarse ni con sombras ni labial igualmente carmines. La gabardina verde militar le quedaba desajustada, demasiado grande y detenida precariamente con un cinturón.

En cambio la mujer mayor, de cabello corto y violáceo bajo el casco, se ajusta perfectamente al uniforme mostaza. Detrás del visor, de su mirada celeste, hay algo de depredador oportunista que busca la carne inmaculada y fresca de aquella joven jugando a la milicia.

—Lindo nombre, si necesitas algo puedes tener la confianza de hacérmelo saber—la mujer sonríe calculadoramente, con una sensualidad desbordante, en pretendido pillaje de una muchachita que, como fiel soldado, marcha con sus dos amigos el perro ninja y el duendecillo azulado: un trio de villanos de parvulario—. Incluso, tú y yo podríamos ser MUY buenas amigas..

¡Ya podía uno imaginarse a qué tipo de amistad se refería!

Francamente él, Tao Pai Pai, no tenía el estomago ni la disposición de seguir presenciando a su secuaz explotando a tres bufones con serias privaciones mentales. O peor aún, ¡tratando de corromper y seducir a uno de ellos!

—Violeta, creo que nuestra labor ya ha terminado—desde el umbral le ordena a la mujer, con un gesto severo y formal, que le siga y que pare su insensatez en ese mismo instante; encontrando una ligera reticencia antes de que ella decida unírsele—. Ustedes ya saben perfectamente qué deben de hacer: el Primer Ministro Tsuru los premiara ampliamente. De momento, nos retiramos y los dejamos a sus anchas: buenas noches.

* * *

Habiendo transitado un par de corredores, siente como Violeta pausa a sus espaldas. Tao se detiene, se vira lentamente, esperando un comentario insurrecto, como los que su secuaz acostumbra cada vez que olvida quien le proporciona un bono extra, mucho más alto que su mísero salario como guardia.

Nada: sólo el insistente tintineo de la lluvia, y el inquieto silbido del viento bamboleando las lámparas de papel que iluminan tenuemente en la penumbra.

—¿Y bien?—le inquiere con impaciencia al llevarse las manos a la espalda y ocultarlas bajo las mangas de su _changshan_ , incapaz de descifrar el silencio de la mujer.

—¿Bien qué?—ella le clava la mirada cerceta ahumada por el visor, con una intensidad hasta entonces desconocida, una que le produce un hormigueo inquietante que prefiere disimular.

—¿Estás resentida por qué te arrebate una presa?—ríe quedamente, por la novedad de apreciar en ella otra faceta—. Sabía que pertenecías a la región norte de Mifan, igual que Blue; pero nunca creí que compartieras sus preferencias.

—No es eso—la coronel da un paso adelante, otro, con la ligereza de una raposa sobre la nieve; se le acerca, un poco más de lo que es prudente sin posar ojos sobre él. La mujer se recarga a su lado, contra la baranda del pabellón, para contemplar la lluvia caer sobre las fragantes peonías y crisantemos del jardín interior

Tao está tentado a dar un paso atrás para guardar distancia y retomar su firmeza: su mente ordena la retirada, pero su cuerpo le obliga a quedarse presa de la curiosidad.

—¿Entonces qué es?—bromea, ya que si no puede distanciarse físicamente, aún queda la opción de alejarse psicológica y emocionalmente.

—Es sólo que me pareció que estabas celoso de la muchacha—le escupe, sin reverencia, como es costumbre en Violeta—. Aunque a tu favor, tienes una cabellera tan linda como la de ella.

Un cumplido que bien alimenta su vanidad levemente, pero que no bajaría su guardia.

—Vaya, y yo que creí que ibas a pedirme un aumento. Aunque no lo creas, hoy estoy de buen humor.

—Hasta a mi me parece un poco pronto para un aumento, pero si quieres dármelo no me opongo—sonríe ella de medio lado, en apreciación a su humor, concediéndole de vuelta el contacto visual—. Sin embargo, preferiría que contestaras mi pregunta en vez de evadirla; tal vez invitarme un trago, como cuando nos conocimos...

En vez de apagarse a causa del viento que arrecia, las flamas se avivan y cree percibir algo en ella, y algo en si mismo: pero la noche, con sus sombras esquivas, enturbia todo lo suficiente para no distinguir con claridad a quien se tiene enfrente.

Es que la noche se presta a la confusión.

* * *

Se conocieron hace meses, en la noche de su retiro obligado. Tao regresó al palacio tarareando una marcha fúnebre con la falsa alegría que da la embriaguez recién comenzada. Se jactó en solitario de su equilibrio intacto al escalar las murallas, caminando en línea recta sobre el delgado muro, como un niño que juega a los malabaristas. Exhaló burlonamente al percatarse que el guardia en turno dormitando plácidamente.

No fue hasta que el mareo hizo acto de presencia, que Tao Pai Pai decidió que era mejor descansar un poco, y admirar a la moderna capital del Este, brillante como millones de velas fulgurantes, capaces de opacar toda tradición y falsedad obsoleta de la diminuta Ciudad Imperial de Mifang: último bastión, junto al Templo de Oorin, en oposición contra marejada de cambios tecnológicos que dominaban al resto del mundo.

Tarde que temprano, la marabunta de concreto de la Capital terminaría por devorar al pequeño reino auto-exiliado detrás de las rojas murallas. La modernidad se expandía en el mundo, irrefrenable: una lamentable pared no iba a detenerle, cómo tampoco lo detenían a él cuando solía cumplir con su trabajo.

Con un dejo de gusto por lo inevitable de la muerte, volvió a destapar la botella para tomar un poco: su hermano estaría furioso a la mañana siguiente; pero eso no le importó por que, de todas maneras, Tsuru vivía un estado perpetuo de irritabilidad.

—¡Oye, tú! ¡Dame un poco! Hace tanto frío que un trago no me caería nada mal.

¡El soldado perezoso no dormitaba! ¡Y encima tenía voz de mujer!

Tao inspeccionó la botella horrorizado, creyendo que la oscuridad le había jugado una mala pasada, una que atribuyó a la obnubilación de la ebriedad. Estaba lo suficientemente consciente para reconocer que su salud mental no era optima—nadie que mata para ganarse la vida está sano, menos si lo disfruta y si ha vivido casi trescientos años—, pero escuchar voces era un nuevo nivel de demencia. Se juró a si mismo no continuar bebiendo esa basura para olvidar...

—¿Me vas a dar o no?—insistió la incorpórea contralto.

Sin prejuicios y sensatez, a causa de la ebriedad, a Tao le invade la punzada inequívoca de la lujuria: esa voz le agradaba (aunque tal vez se tratara de un hombre), y si fuera una mujerzuela la habría contratado tan sólo para charlar en esa noche de excesos, aunque no fuera su estilo hacer algo tan bajo. Al menos ahora, entendía por que sus clientes se inclinaban a pagar compañía en una base regular.

—¡Si el General Blue me va ha reprender por oler a licor barato, por lo menos quiero beber un poco!

Sí, su selección no había sido la más discreta: el remedo de mujer bien podía tenerlo.

—Si eres lo suficientemente bueno para atrapar la botella, es tuya. Tan sólo no me dispares: es molesto.

Creyó en ése entonces, cuando vio a Violeta por primera vez bajo la penumbra del umbral a medianoche, que se traba de un soldado esmirriado y mal alimentado: ¿qué otra cosa explicaría el incesante mascar del chicle aparte del hambre?

Todavía recordaba con claridad aquel diálogo, casi monólogo, que habían entablado. Sincerandose, estaba tan solo, solo al grado de entretenerse con cualquiera. Se había despedido forzosamente de su profesión, de su carrera que tanto le había costado construir por veinte años: todo para servir a las intrigas palaciegas de su hermano mayor, por sus planes que lo incluían sin consultas ni consideraciones; planes a los que él se sentía obligado a contribuir por los fuertes lazos consanguíneos y de afecto que lo unían a Tsuru.

Violeta, solamente, tuvo la fortuna de encontrarle en un momento vulnerable. De ser otro el escenario, la hubiera matado sin compasión... eso, y al menos ofrecía compañía.

—Te vi anoche, y la noche anterior, entrar por el pabellón de los cerezos. Cómo seguramente eres un asesino contratado por Tsuru-Sennin, lo mejor fue dejarte seguir tu camino. Lo que hagan los nobles o no adentro de ciudad imperial no cambiara mi salario. Así que, ¿por qué delatarte?—le confesó ella, bebiendo el resto de la botella, con un dejo de resignación por los tejes y manejes de la intriga palaciega que se lleva a espaldas de todos; en un mundo en el que su condición de mujer del norte y su bajo rango le negaría el acceso para siempre.

Era tanto su vacío esa anoche de su retiro forzoso como asesino, que pretendió llenarlo no sólo con alcohol, sino con palabras ajenas, prestando oídos a una mera desconocida.

—No sé que esperas encaramado sobre el durazno. Pero al menos yo no pienso oponerme a tu presencia—estaba achispada, a juzgar por la forma en la que arrastraba las palabras—. Las guardias nocturnas son aburridas: si muere alguien esta noche me da igual, incluso si se trata de mí. Tsuru Sennin lleva tanto tiempo acosándome que colgarme de un árbol no me parece un mal destino... ¡Seguro que tú me puedes ahorrar la molestia!

Remató Violeta, con una frialdad que él mismo llegaría a admirar, a su debido tiempo.

* * *

Malamente, él continuó el dialogo sin siquiera contemplarle el rostro oculto bajo el casco, guiado solamente por el carácter firme de la ronca voz femenina. No podía decir que hizo una amiga, porque tal cosa no existía ni en la corte, ni en las murallas que la protegían de la modernidad exterior. Lo más correcto era definir "amistad" en Mifang como "alianza mutuamente benéfica, y temporal, antes de que alguno de los dos integrantes intente apuñalar al otro". Tenían un enemigo en común, y eso era suficiente razón para convertirse en aliados ocasionales: el General Blue.

* * *

Cuando la vio a plena luz del día, obligada a presentarse ante un llamado inconsecuente de Tsuru, comprendió por que su hermano mayor se había encaprichado con ella: ¡era una replica exacta de la Señora Fanfan! La mujer por la que Tsuru había rivalizado con Roshi cuando Tao era tan sólo un quinceañero (hace ya muchos ayeres). Claro que, vanidoso y orgulloso como era, Tsuru no admitiría nada frente a él por muy hermanos que fueran.

—¿Capricho? ¿A mi venerable edad? ¡Ridículo!

—No lo sé, hermano. Tienes un ojo y una aptitud para la mentira y la intriga que jamás igualaré, por eso me cuesta tanto creerte en esta ocasión.

Palabras duras que dejaban traspasar su propio desprecio, ¿de dónde había reunido el valor de contestarle a su hermano?

—Vaya, no ser que tú también ser quien estar interesado...—le recalcó Tsuru con su usual suspicacia.

—No necesariamente, hermano— Tao en su imperturbable postura, sonríe venenosamente, dejando entrever que no sólo había estado interesado, sino que era recipiente de interés: aunque no por las razones que insinuaba Tsuru—.Ella me peticionó, personalmente, que intercediera para que dejes de incordiarla: parece estár al tanto de mi presencia en tu pabellón, así que considero juicioso comprar su silencio; creo que podemos encontrar en ella a un aliado útil...

—Ya veo, incluso tú interceder por ella: yo saber que jamás tú superar lo de Fanfan, así que ahora tú no poder resistilte a parecel Caballero Galante para conquistarle—la mofa rayó casi en lo humillante, porque tiró a matar, aún sabiendo de la intachable conducta profesional del ahora ex asesino—. Pero ella, al menos, no ser Fanfan. Quital linda piel, y abajo quedar una zorra opoltunista que moldel mano en cualquier momento. ¿Quedalte claro?

Había una dosis de verdad en las palabras, pero no la suficiente para disuadirlo.

—Es mi aliada personal, de la misma forma que yo soy el tuyo—Tao hizo una mueca, torcida y altanera, saboreando la obviedad de los celos demostrados por su hermano mayor—. Mantiene vigilado a Blue por mi, si es lo que quieres saber. Nada más ni nada menos.

* * *

¡Mintió en aquel momento! Justo como miente ahora al contestar:

—¿Yo? ¿Celoso de una muchachita?—ríe, tratando de ocultar en vano lo que es cierto—. No te confundas. Tú sólo trabajas para mí: fin de la historia.

Las palabras pueden significar cualquier cosa. No iba a complicarse la existencia con preguntas de índole sentimental, no llevando a cuestas el duelo de su ya difunta vida profesional.

—Bien, en ese caso, tal vez no te interese escuchar mi propuesta.

—¿Podrías tratar de hablarme de "usted" de vez en cuando?

—Tu rango es muy parecido al mío, aunque seas un funcionario civil. En realidad, deberías de ser tú quien me hable con respeto—ella resopla, segura, antes de volver a entretenerse en la admiración corta del jardín interior—. Puedo llamarte Señor Tao Pai Pai, si eso te place o si te levanta el autoestima frente al Ministro Tsuru-Sennin.

De nuevo, otro recordatorio de quién era en ese zoológico: nadie, nada.

—No hace falta...

Realmente, detestaba Ciudad Imperial y todo lo que estar en semejante sitio implicaba. Aquí él no es Tao Pai Pai, el Asesino Más Famoso: aquí es simplemente Tao, un guardaespaldas sin mucho mérito que se dedica a hacer el trabajo sucio del Ministro Tsuru. Aquí ni siquiera es un asesino, sino un vasallo que mata sólo cuando se le da una orden; tener a su propia empleada le daba la oportunidad de ejercer un poco de autoridad sobre otro ser humano.

O al menos eso había creído, porque Violeta, aunque capaz y eficiente, dejaba claro que ella era propiedad de nadie aparte de ella misma: un sueldo, un bono, no iba a comprarla jamás; esa actitud era parte del porque decidió contratarla, aparte de ahorrarse tareas meniales.

Violeta era como un animal salvaje, arisco y desconfiado, que aceptaba su presencia a cambio de algún bocadillo —en este caso, de unas cuantos zenis— pero que se retraía y enseñaba los colmillos en cuanto a Tao se le ocurriera estirar la mano para tocarle. Sin embargo, tener a alguien como ella bajo su mando demostraba que él podía ser infinitamente más feroz y temible debajo de su acicalado exterior...

Ahora entendía porque muchos de sus clientes se empecinaban en mostrarlo, casi tanto como a las mujerzuelas multicolores que empleaban como meras decoraciones de brazos. Ellas eran razones para envidiar y admirar; mientras él era una amenaza abierta para temer y pensársela dos veces: ambos servían como muestras irrefutables de poderío.

Violeta cumplía fácilmente ambas funciones, especialmente cuando se trataba de hacer hervir a Tsuru con envidia: ese detalle, en particular, le llenaba de un placer inigualable. La coronel simplemente era su lacayo y, sólo para su hermano mayor, una posesión que codiciar. A primera vista, era fácil comprender porqué...

Se sorprende escrutándola apreciativamente, con una curiosidad avivada. La recorre con la mirada, pensativo, porqué si bien es casi idéntica a la Señora Fanfan, no le profesa a la mujer más que una leve simpatía nacida de diálogos casuales.

O eso cree, hasta que se percata que ella también le observa atentamente, incluso debajo del casco.

— A todo esto, ¿qué son ustedes: tú y el Ministro?

Las miradas se encuentran, detonantes en fugacidad: un acorde sostenido en la harmonía de la apacible llovizna, de las peonías y crisantemos, del durazno y cerezo que sublimes enmarcan la escena de dos figuras de pie, una al lado de la otra. A pesar de la diferencia de edad, son un hombre y una mujer —otoño y primavera— conversando en la penumbra, exactamente cómo dos amantes en la furtividad de la noche.

Claro que tales escenas dulzonas se reservan sólo para los nobles y los buenos, no para los asesinos ni los guardaespaldas: meras figuras de fondo, terciarios inconsecuentes, alejados eternamente del protagonismo.

—¿Acaso es una pregunta indiscreta?—insiste ella ladeando la cabeza, con su monotonía usual.

—Las preguntas no son indiscretas: las respuestas sí lo son—le responde adusto, con una soledad que abruma, ensimismado con la vista al cielo oscuro, dónde sabe no existen las deidades, ni los dragones, ni la buena fortuna: únicamente nubarrones negros como los hilos mismos de la fatalidad.

La lluvia arrecia y Violeta, lejos de acobardarse, se quita un guante rojo de una de sus manos que estira, recibiendo las incontables gotas que caen sobre su palma. Se para de puntillas, apoyada sobre la barandilla, como una adolescente que pretende alcanzar el cielo con una mano.

Por primera vez, Tao la contempla sonreír, con un gozo tan genuino que llega al absurdo, a lo irreal, en un sitio de disimulo e infamia como Mifan; inadmisible, tanto como aceptar el roce de su mano con el flanco de la suya, como permitir un hombro presionado al propio descuidadamente.

—Me temo que en este caso, mi propuesta sea mil veces más indiscreta que la respuesta. ¿Qué pueden tener de indiscretos un sí o un no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen tamaño crack. Originalmente quería shipear a Clint Eastwood con Lee Van Cleef, como Blondie y el Coronel Mortimer/Ojos de Angel de los filmes de vaqueros «La Muerte tenía un precio» y «El bueno, el malo y el feo». Claro que no se me da el YAOI al estilo «Brokeback Mountain», y me conformo con hacerle un homenaje con la línea de Lee Van Cleef «Las preguntas no son indiscretas: las respuestas sí lo son».
> 
> Por cierto, la imagen de la portada es de la artista Chihiro (ちひろ en Pixiv), quien dibuja bastante Doujinshis Tenshinhan x Tao Pai Pai (no aptos para menores), tan terribles como estéticos, que me convencieron del potencial de un personaje secundario como Tao para ser posible galán (con todo y arrugas y patas de gallo).
> 
> De nuevo, si les gustan las parejas raras como estas, y quieren leer un crack maravilloso, visiten a Iluvendure; chequen su «Casamentera» de Bills y la Princesa Serpiente: en parte, inspiró la presente historia de manera , gracias, este fic es tuyo también por tu gran paciencia, noche trás noche, para escuchar tanto disparate Dragon Ballero.
> 
> También un gracias mayúsculo a Schala S, quien con «28» y «Roja» me ha inspirado para intentar mano en el genero erotico. Si quieren escribir Lemon y quieren inspirarse, consulten su lista «30 canciones para escribir sensualmente»: es referencia obligada para tener un punto de partida. ¡Linda, gracias por desvelarte y dar ánimos, siempre! Lloró
> 
> Kuraudea: Por animarme con esta pareja tan crack, y escribir sobre ellos en "Hacía el mismo rumbo", gracias totales.
> 
> Joyce: Gracias, y si me estás leyendo ¿qué rayos haces aquí? No quiero mancillar tus ojos de por vida. XD (Te quiero).
> 
> Grisell: Ya sé que no me lees, pero por si acaso, gracias por determinar la portada sensual de "Claridad", y por la suculenta imagen de tu fanfic de SNK.
> 
> Catone: Gracias por inspirarme a escribir más y más. Te admiro la constancia y el esfuerzo y la mejora constante.


	3. En privado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tao Pai Pai acepta la propuesta de la Coronel Violeta. Las cosas no comienzan del todo bien... (LEMON)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Dragon Ball es propiedad de Akira Toriyama, Bird Studios y TOEI Animation.
> 
> La presente historia está situada en el universo alterno de la tercera película de Dragon Ball, "Una Aventura Mística". Hay Lime/Lemon crack (quizá un poquito de bashing) entre personajes con los que ninguno iría ni a la esquina.

**«CLARIDAD»**

**II: En privado**

.

Un darkfic de Una Aventura Mística

por

_Esplandián_

.

.

.

* * *

_«Lo que me decis no me cierra_   
_hagámoslo igual en privado_   
_No me importan las consecuencias_   
_hagámoslo igual en privado»._

**_— Babasonicos (En privado)_ **

* * *

Era tanta su frustración en aquella noche lluviosa, que no lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar la oferta y llevarla a su habitación.

Observa a Violeta entrar a su cuarto apenas iluminado por una lámpara incipiente, inspeccionando con recelo antes de decidirse a cruzar el umbral, para descalzarse sus lodosas botas sobre el tatami impoluto, situándolas justo a lado de las de él.

Tao está a dos pasos de protagonizar el cliché más ridículo de todos: el del hombre que se acuesta con su secretaria. Claro que en este caso Violeta no es su secretaria, sino su esbirro y asistente personal.

«Yo saber que tú jamás superar lo de Fanfan».

El reproche de su hermano gira en su cabeza un momento, señalándole lo absurdo de la situación. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué arruinaba su reputación de esta forma? ¿Porqué sembraba la discordia entre él y su hermano?

Está a punto de arrepentirse de un arrebato semejante, pero cuando ve a la Coronel despojarse del casco y dejar su corta melena violeta al descubierto: basta con la luz de sus ojos turquesas para estremecer los cimientos de toda su cordura.

Es entonces que Tao admite para sí que le atraía Violeta, aunque intentara ignorar tal tontería las más de las veces: ese rostro bello e inexpresivo daba la impresión de no tener mucha vida en su interior, y al menos un par de noches se había complacido a si mismo con la idea de tocar su cabello violáceo, de acariciar su cuerpo frío e inerte, sus pechos... Claro que todo llegaba a su abrupto fin cuando recordaba que su hermano, Tsuru, seguramente también fantaseaba con la misma mujer en la habitación contigua...

—¿Por qué?—le inquiere él en su incredulidad, al desabotonarse el pesado changshan lavanda y la túnica dragón de color claro, ocultando la inquietud de su rostro—. Creí que preferías la compañía de la muchacha y no la mía. Incluso, pudiste haber elegido al ministro, y no a un guardaespaldas como yo.

Con firmeza, Violeta desabrocha su propio cinturón; se desenfunda bruscamente sus amplios pantalones militares, obsequiando así la vista de un par de piernas perfectamente torneadas.

—No creí que fueras un hombre tan inseguro, Tao Pai Pai—el susurro, el ronroneo, sale de aquellos labios infinitamente más insinuantes que la monotonía de las palabras. Ella le recorre ahora con esa misma mirada depredadora que había dedicado a la muchachita, magnificada por un apetito carnal que nadie le había dedicado jamás a aquel hombre.

Tao exhala involuntariamente, con el rostro acalorado. Si bien la observación de ella le molesta, a su vez también le agrega a su orgullo: al hecho de conseguir a una mujer de una voluntad férrea que no se doblegaba ni ante el implacable y astuto Ministro Tsuru.

De los dos hermanos: finalmente, era el menor quien ganaba lo que el mayor codiciaba.

* * *

Afuera, la lluvia golpea las tejas azules con más ahínco, como una insistencia.

No es hasta que la conduce a su cama, que le invade la flaqueza.

Violeta parece leer su vacilación, y toma la iniciativa: ahí va el primer botón dorado del uniforme mostaza.

—No, déjame a mí—insiste él, intentando futilmente adivinar los pasos correctos de un galanteo—. Tan sólo no te muevas...

La coronel suspira exasperada por tan inusual petición. Por su expresión, traspasaba que no estaba muy conforme con limitarse a seguir ordenes de él en la alcoba.

—Está bien, si eso es lo que te gusta puedo quedarme inmóvil—resignada, la coronel fija su vista en el techo, estirando los brazos sobre la cama—. ¿Quieres que finja estar muerta?

La voluptuosidad del cuerpo de ella se deja adivinar bajo la camisa uniforme; las piernas de blancura exótica se deslizan sobre la suavidad de la sabana que simula una mortaja.

—Si sigues hablando, te prometo que no tendrás que fingir—le insinúa sonrojado, entre broma y amenaza.

—Puedo ayudarte si encuentras esto demasiado difícil.

—Silencio.

—¿Dormida o muerta? ¿Qué te gusta más?

—Me desconcentras...

Por eso los cadáveres, en definitiva, eran los mejores amantes: no juzgan con tanta desaprobación, cuando lo único que se requiere es un alivio rápido; no te presionan para hacer cosas que no quieres; y lo más importante, no abren la boca para desconcentrarte. Aunque a veces, en raras ocasiones, no son ajenos a presentar reflejos que hubieran tenido estando vivos...

Esforzándose por ignorar la incomodidad de verse expuesto en lo más íntimo de sus hábitos, él desabotona el resto de la camisa de la mujer, sin siquiera recrearse en el tacto de sus formas: lo que encuentra no es de su total agrado.

—¿Pero qué demonios es esto?—ahora es el turno de él para mostrar decepción.

—Es un chaleco antibalas...

Sentándose sobre la cama, saliendo de su papel de «difunta», Violeta se quita la camisa por su propia mano, lanzándola a un rincón desconocido de la habitación. Las tiras de velcro del chaleco suenan como reproches antes de que la prenda se una al resto del uniforme de la fémina.

—Agradece que no tenga puesto un sostén con broches, así que eso debe facilitarte la tarea—le indica, inexpresiva, volviendo a su fingida inmovilidad; tendiendose como un sacrificio humano en sostén deportivo y bragas negras —. Diviértete.

Cualquier excitación o química entre ambos acababa de largarse por la ventana...

* * *

En la escala amatoria de Violeta, compuesta por sus numerosos ex-amantes, que iba desde el «Reprobado Comandante Red» a un «Excelente Asistente Black» (o Husky, según fuera el caso), lo que ocurría simplemente calificaba como "incomparable".

Realmente no tenía precedente.

Aunque múltiples hombres —y mujeres— habían desfilado por la vida de Violeta fugazmente, ella nunca había encontrado tantas desviaciones reunidas en un sólo individuo —ni un cuerpo tan trabajado que sería la envidia del mismo General Blue—.

En una ojeada rápida, Violeta había clasificado a Tao cómo un «Experimentado General White» con preferencias "dudosas", a causa de la costumbre de pasar un poco más de tiempo de lo que indica el deber al lado del Ministro Tsuru. Ya en la práctica, bien podría clasificarlo como un «Lamentable Ninja Murasaki», y no precisamente por virtud del color amarillo pálido de su piel.

Su pseudo jefe, Tao Pai Pai, que se conducía con seriedad profesional y confianza inalterable, había resultado ser una decepción casi tan grande como el no muy acertado «Nena, te diré en dónde más soy un tigre aparte de la alcoba. RAWR» de el «Salvaje Coronel Yellow». En vez de una noche apasionada con el tigre antropomorfo, ella terminó frustrada esperándolo en la sala de urgencias... y lo que ocurría ahora no era menos frustrante.

Sí antes consideraba la lluvia como romántica: ya no.

Quedarse inmóvil mirando al techo, mientras su conquista en turno se afanaba con rabia sobre ella (tocándole como se toca un costal de naranjas en el supermercado), la hizo replantearse la posibilidad de haberse quedado en casa en pijamas, para ver algún documental sobre vida salvaje. Eso, al menos, hubiera sido más estimulante.

Todos tienen fantasías, y eso es comprensible. Si había decidido plantearle el meterse a la cama juntos, era bajo el pacto implícito de que los dos se complacerían equitativamente. Pero verse excluida, reducida al papel de un mero objeto de placer, era algo que no iba a tolerar, ni siquiera del hombre que le daba unos zenis extra bajo la mesa; hombre para quien el sinónimo de «pasar un buen rato» era equivalente a visitar una morgue.

En resumen: un degenerado con fantasías dignas de un sepulturero.

La cara de tedio que puso Violeta descorazonaba a cualquiera, incluso al otrora Asesino Más Famoso del Mundo: que si no se amilanaba frente a la fiereza de un contrincante, si lo hacía ante su propia asistente.

Realmente, Tao no tenía la menor idea de como tratar a alguien vivo en una situación semejante: eran siglos desde la última vez, y la Señora Fanfan había tenido la iniciativa completa de seducir a un dubitativo y adolescente de trenza, demasiado ingenuo y demasiado enamorado como para comprender lo que estaba pasando.

Algo del orgullo profesional de Tao emerge: detestaba dejar un trabajo a medias, y en la alcoba no iba a ser la excepción. Decidido, se desliza en reversa sobre el colchón hasta bajarse de la cama. Sin reverencia, tomando a Violeta por la cintura, la mueve hasta recorrerla justo al borde.

—Parece que me confundes con un saco de patatas—replica ella, mirándolo adusta, y no precisamente feliz porque le pusieran las manos en su posterior tan sólo para acomodarla cómo mejor le pareciera... un poco más al borde..

—Un saco de patatas no se mueve, ni habla...—le instruye tomándola por el mentón, acercando su rostro al suyo, susurrándole en un octavo tan amenazante que siente como Violeta tensa la quijada en sobresalto—Bien, ahora parece quedarte más claro el mensaje.

Cediendo, la coronel regresa su vista aburrida al techo antes de cerrar los párpados: su cuerpo albo, semi desnudo, se perfila apenas con la luz de la única vela de la habitación. Ella suspira, relajando cada músculo; sumiéndose en una inmovilidad que bien recordaba a la muerte o al sueño.

Satisfecho por domarla, por una vez (aunque seguro no por mucho tiempo), Tao sonríe de lado al aventurarse a posar su mano derecha sobre el vientre de ella, prolongando una caricia en ascendente hasta llegar a las costillas. El calor de la piel blanca es una novedad, tan agradable que se abandona al irreprimible impulso de inclinarse y recorrerla con la punta de su lengua. La sola idea de tener a la mujer que su hermano codiciaba, de ganarle a escondidas, le llenaba de una inmensa satisfacción: iba a saborear esto, durara lo que durara.

Con los dedos de su mano izquierda, toca el tobillo con las yemas. Desliza su palma sobre la pantorrilla, la rodilla, afianzándose:persigue la suavidad en cada forma hasta llegar a la generosidad de sus muslos para presionarlos con sus manos de verdugo irredento. ¿Realmente esto estaba ocurriendo, o era un sueño descabellado producto de los desvelos?

La coronel suspira rodando su cabeza, abriendo los ojos de nuevo, observando tan sólo la nuca de su jefe y la negra trenza que le cae sobre el hombro. Le agrada un poco más sin camisa que con ella: para la edad que tenía, no estaba nada mal... pese a todo.

El tacto aterciopelado del guardaespaldas no le es totalmente indiferente, como tampoco lo es su lengua. Violeta exhala en respuesta, se remueve irreflexivamente posando ambas manos en los hombro de él, empujándolo hacia abajo, instándolo a adentrarse en ella con aquel tacto y aquella lengua.

Cuando comprendió lo que la mujer le pedía, él casi da un salto atrás.

—No lo creo— Tao gruñe en desacuerdo, poniendo resistencia.

—Bien, si no puedes cumplirme eso, seré yo quien este arriba.

No era más fuerte que él, pero lo tomó por sorpresa al revertir los papeles inicialmente asignados. La forma en la que ella pone los dedos sobre su abdomen con dominio, en la que Violeta juguetea con el cinturón de tela blanca que él lleva en su pantalón, son una afrenta a su orgullo.

—Cállate, y quédate quieto: ya veremos si te parece tan fácil.

Ella desconoce la piedad. No estaba dispuesta a ceder, ni a someterse por un acto tan gratuito, menos a verse reducida: ella también podía tratarlo como un objeto para remarcarle un punto.

Tao advierte la mano femenina repasar sobre su muslo, las uñas ligeras como un énfasis, la palma cerrándose levemente en su subir y bajar, entreteniéndose en promesas por demás indecorosas.

Él gime por toda respuesta al deleite, encontrando el tacto de Violeta cada vez más persuasivo; si bien, la humillación de verse subyugado momentáneamente no opaca la belleza de verla sobré él, presa de un salvajismo que desconoce. El roce del cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, apenas separado por las telas, es tan abrumador como una marejada.

Sin embargo, tiene suficiente voluntad para no ceder.

En un movimiento rápido, es él quien la gira de espaldas de nuevo, aprisionando las muñecas de la ofensora contra el colchón que cruje.

—¿En verdad crees poder doblegarme, coronel? Tendré que demostrarte cuan equivocada estás...

Ella forcejea, escupiendo maldiciones bajo su aliento. Tao ríe, divertido por los intentos fútiles de la mujer por liberarse. Tenía meses sin matar, sin un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero una lucha simulada con ella llega a ser lo suficientemente estimulante como para olvidar: lo que busca al final del camino. Estar encima de ella, sentir los pechos de ella, incluso con la escasa ropa puesta, le abruma, le excita aunque quiera negarlo, queda el testimonio absoluto e indiscutible de la carne que delata.

Al percatarse de ello, Violeta para en seco su afrenta y le sonríe de lado con malicia.

—Vaya...—le susurra ella entrecortadamente, complacida súbitamente por tan grata sorpresa—. Ésta sí es una respuesta indiscreta.

Él la suelta sin quitarle los ojos de encima, vuelve a poner la palma contra el vientre ardiente de ella. Esta vez, sus dedos se aventuran a más, a transgredir la paz debajo del sostén negro de deporte que ella ostenta.

—Hermanita, esto no tiene nada de discreto o de indiscreto. ¡Pero lo que voy a hacerte sí!

Agitados por la cercanía inminente, se ven, acordando una tregua.

Cuando ella lo besa voluptuosamente, él cierra los ojos con fuerza. Él devuelve el gesto con terneza, acunando el rostro de ella para profundizar el beso, y repetirlo, y repetirlo, porque no es lo mismo recibir una respuesta al deseo en un suspiro que depositarlo en un cuerpo inerte. Le intoxican sobremanera esas manos delicadas trazando sobre el grafías indescifrables sobre sus pectorales, sobre su espalda.

Él acaricia la violácea cabellera, el rostro, la punta de los labios y es entonces cuando sabe que quería esto desde el momento en que la escuchó por primera vez, que la hubiera poseído sobre el pasto o donde fuera, así se le fuera el mundo e ello. Toca el tenue corpiño negro que ella lleva puesto, desde los hombros, el cuello, hasta atreverse a adivinar el contorno de sus firmes pechos, hasta llegar a su vientre de nuevo, tan sólo para descender más allá de la parte baja de la espalda y estrujarla contra él.

En respuesta, ella suspira fervientemente contra sus labios en ardiente petición, una que él responde en la agonía de un largo beso; y es que ahora la tela es un estorbo solamente. Descuidadamente, bajo él, ella se quita el corpiño, pasando sobre su cabeza la prenda negra como una maldición.

—Supongo que no es un mal momento para pedir un aumento—le ronronea Violeta al abrazarle ardorosamente la espalda, mordiendo apenas el lóbulo.

—Creí que te parecía demasiado pronto—duda un segundo en su nerviosismo.

—Para esto, nunca es demasiado pronto—lo besa con una pericia que le recuerda a aquel primer amor perdido en las casualidades de una guerra antigua; a aquella guerrera madura, compañera de Roshi y Tsuru, a la que quiso como jamás había querido a nadie, con toda la inocencia de unos escasos quince años.

Abraza a Violeta por el recuerdo al que se aferra, por el momento, por la venganza: ya no es un niño locamente enamorado de una mujer que le lleva casi treinta años, sino un hombre perdido que requiere hundirse cada día más en el olvido de su propia existencia; un hombre al que matar le causa el mismo placer que obtiene ahora de su esbirro personal.

Los dedos femeninos que tiran con furia de la base de su trenza le instan tanto como las mordidas suaves sobre su cuello. Aquellos pechos suaves, en contacto contra el suyo, lo enloquecen como el roce que se suscita, y que es ensayo de lo que sigue.

Tao gruñe con más ahínco sobre ella; prodiga de besos su cuello, sus hombros y cada centímetro de la nueva piel expuesta.

Es tanta su hambre por ella... y sin embargo...

—¿Puedo?—apenas logra hilar con escasa coherencia; presiente que no habrá vuelta atrás, jamás. La inquiere sin atreverse a cruzar esa barrera, a menos que ella se lo permita, porque él desea que sea ella quien se le ofrezca de vuelta y verdaderamente.Y es ella quien guía sus manos hasta el final.

Ahí la explora, con tanta devoción que Violeta no duda en desabrocharle el cinto de tela y prodigarle el mismo favor. Él gime, porque ella desconoce toda compasión: que lo tocaran así... con ese ahínco...

Se aferra a Violeta, hunde su rostro, su boca en el cuello de ella para evitar gritar, hasta el punto en que se vuelve insoportable.

Es la coronel quien toma la iniciativa, con una de sus manos se despoja de la única prenda que lleva puesta: un preludio solamente, un aviso para que él deslice su propio pantalón negro hasta dejarlo puesto a medias.

—Ya...—le ordena ella entre suspiros, como la militar que es.

Él la toma por las caderas, obediente; ella, en respuesta, le rodea con sus piernas en abandono. De ahí, ambos cuerpos dictan con sus ritmos conjuntos aquel vaivén antiguo, acompasado por los suspiros, por los ruegos, por obscenidades que de tal forma dicha avivan el deseo.

Preso por la carnalidad del momento, contempla a Violeta con su rostro transmutado por el gozo, instándolo a profundizar cada embestida con el elocuente lenguaje de sus caderas. La forma en la que ella le acaricia los hombros, la espalda; el farfullo de su nombre a medias; las mordidas en su cuello, disfrazadas de besos: todo, desconocido hasta entonces para él por nacer del deseo mutuo largamente negado lo acercan, los aproximan, al clímax inevitable.

La impulsa hacia sí con ambas manos, haciéndola gemir en su oído hasta colmar cada parte de su propia vanidad, hasta que tal vanidad se borra. Es entonces que, sólo por un instante, embriagado por la concupiscencia y el rapto, logra olvidar la claridad: negarse, anularse por entero, y entregarse al acto y a Violeta con cada embestida.

La forma involuntaria en que ella se contrae, en el que la dulce espalda de ella se arquea, le indica lo cercano que están de llegar al...

O mejor dicho, lo cercanos que estaban...

—¡PAI PAI! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAR HACIENDO A MEDIA NOCHE!?—el graznido inconfundible de Tsuru gritando desde la habitación contigua, seguido de tres golpes contra la pared, traspasan la lluvia y el leve rechinar de la cama.

Cualquier actividad amorosa acababa de llegar a un alto forzado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta este capítulo.
> 
> La canción "En Privado" de Babasónicos estuvo sonando en todo momento en mientras escribía. De nuevo, chequen «30 canciones para escribir sensualmente» de Schala S. De de ahí comencé con la rola «Los Calientes», y continué con «Putita» e «Irresponsables». No puedo recomendar más esa lista para quienes pretendan escribir un lemon.
> 
> Admito que tenía miedo de escribir Lemon con temas como la necrofilia, aunque fuera para toque humorístico casi creo que va con el personaje de Tao: nadie mata con la lengua o ensarta a un hombre son su propia lanza sin que tenga connotaciones un tanto... ¿Gays? ¿Sexuales?
> 
> Ya saben: todo flamme, hating, trolling y comentario será recibido con el más profundo cariño.


End file.
